The present invention constitutes an improvement over a prior device which was the subject of international patent application number PCT/US92/06486 filed by George Barrett (deceased) which is incorporated herein by reference. Mr. Barrett's experimental device as set forth in the above application verified that the basic process of laminating the media into cells for the aforesaid purposes could be accomplished. However, the apparatus and method practice by the apparatus were somewhat crude and were not amenable to substantial commercialization. Specifically, the Barrett machine provided gross temperature and pressure application for the laminating process and was susceptible to product degradation. Accordingly, the Barrett apparatus was unacceptable for actual practice in commercial applications and left much to be desired in terms of efficiency of manufacture of the end product.